Outros Tempos
by SeikaBheatriz
Summary: A insegurança pode tornar um amor recíproco em sonho impossível. Até para os deuses.


Fitava o horizonte, enquanto livrava minha lâmina da tensão após alguns vermes ousarem importunar uma jovem em minha presença. Refleti sobre a reação e me arrependi de ter levado ao extremo. Susano deveria estar discutindo com sua irmã por alguma bobagem, quando me viu solitário no alto da montanha.

Não que fosse novidade, todos sabiam que eu me recolhia ao fim de uma "batalha". Mas por que se importava, afinal? Apesar dos meus sentimentos, ele é meu aliado apenas por enquanto, pois qualquer palavra do rei dragão ou de Amaterasu poderia inverter as coisas. Talvez por muito menos, uma palavra dita por Susano sem pensar, me faria se afastar involuntariamente do mau humorado deus japonês – que não tinha muita paciência – e por isso, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de ser minimamente egoísta.

Livrei-me do calor, amarrando os longos cabelos em um coque acima do pescoço, tirei rapidamente minha pesada roupa de batalha – por mais que estivéssemos em tempos de paz entre humanos e deuses, nunca a tirava quando estava no acampamento – e permaneci com minha calça de um tecido simples que não deu tempo de trocar... ou talvez apenas o sono tenha me impedido de fazê-lo.

Deixei tudo de lado e dormi à sombra da grande árvore que marcava a divisão entre os nossos panteões.

Acordei confuso, alguns olhares femininos perseguiam meu corpo calejado pela guerra e provocavam comentários maliciosos de servas e deusas, mas o único que me chamou atenção foi o homem que parecia estranhamente irritado e expelia um ar assustador. As moças rapidamente se dispersaram quando ele avançou até mim, apertou com força meu braço e começou a esbravejar.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Como assim?

Espremi os olhos cansados para enxergar com clareza seu rosto ofuscado pelo sol da tarde, ainda que tão belo.

– Vamos, levante. Não deveria ficar tão exposto, alvo de pessoas tão desprezíveis e covardes ao ponto de comentarem coisas tão indesejáveis.

Sua expressão defensiva era adorável, porém não queria desistir tão facilmente.

– Acalme-se. Não me é problema algum despertar algum comentário ou outro.

Ele, perdendo a paciência, me pôs de pé em alguns segundos e me levou até seu alojamento tipicamente decorado e com o cheiro estranho de maresia. Talvez fosse só minha imaginação.

– Susano, o que aconteceu? O que foi?

Ainda me recuperando da ação súbita que ele me submeteu, notei que as mãos trêmulas dele estavam se esforçando para conter a timidez.

– Eu só... Fiquei preocupado... Você, elas estavam...

Em todas as vezes em que ele usou aquele tom trêmulo e arrependido, coisa que raramente vi acontecer, eu cedi. E esta não seria uma exceção. Desfiz minha expressão confusa e sonolenta pelo melhor sorriso que pude dar num piscar de olhos.

– Ora... – Aproximei minhas indelicadas mãos até seu rosto, acariciei suas bochechas que não escondiam sua vergonha por alguns minutos até reparar que ele tinha fechado os olhos e suspirado diversas vezes. Ele despertou quando tentei beijá-lo, por pouco não fui atingido por um belo soco no estômago; consegui desviar a tempo e encará-lo com a melhor expressão de raiva que consegui fingir para ele. Sabia que o impulso era seu forte, por isso deixei passar. Ele, é claro, me retribuiu à altura com sua magnífica expressão irritada e seus olhos brilhantes. Perfeito.

Permanecemos nesse impasse até Amaterasu surgir e acalmar o irmão alguns segundos depois – por mais que não soubesse o motivo da situação, ela tinha a estranha certeza que eu continha a razão.

– Sua falta de senso ainda trará ruína ao nosso panteão – e general, perdoe perdoe o comportamento do meu infantil irmão. Com sua licença.

Quando me retirei, escutei a voz dele murmurando algo como um pedido de desculpas.

Ao anoitecer, ele me procurou. Trouxe seu cheiro de maresia, sua lâmina cuidadosamente forjada e seu sorriso indiscreto junto.

Nos encontramos nesse mesmo horário desde que me lembro. Da primeira vez, ele se limitou a pedir um conselho. Nas vezes seguintes, uma opinião ou outra. Agora nós conversamos sobre tudo; ele diz que sou o único que o acalma.

– Desculpe o atraso.

Não pude conter meu sorriso com as desculpas dadas em voz alta, tão raras para os outros mas tão constantes para mim.

– Sem problemas. Vem cá.

Não era a primeira vez que ele agia de forma negativa e voltava a me ver como se nada tivesse acontecido. Obviamente eu continuava magoado mas não tocaria no assunto, zelando por nossa paz.

Ele sentou bem próximo e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro colocando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

– Bem, hoje... – Ele parecia abatido, prestes a me dar uma má notícia – minha irmã disse que migraremos. O panteão inteiro. Para o ocidente.

Apesar de nervoso, consegui manter a expressão serena que pairava em meu rosto.

– Isso não é bom? Você parece bastante desanimado.

Senti a reação tempestuosa que viria a seguir, mas optei por receber todo sentimento ali guardado.

– Não entendeu? Nós... Não poderemos nos ver mais. – agitado, apertou o abraço e me olhou em fúria.

Era interessante como cada pequena ação dele me tranquilizava.

– Eu poderei ir com vocês, meu panteão não precisa de tantos líderes para se manter em ordem. – coloquei-o no meu colo e sorri.

Mais calmo, frustração e preocupação corriam pelo rosto franzido.

– Não é tão simples, você sabe...

Por mais que estivesse preocupado, só conseguia prestar atenção em uma marca vermelha no pescoço de meu amado. Ainda não consigo entender o motivo de alguém como eu, tão centrado, focar em minuciosos detalhes quando o assunto era ele. E além de tudo, devanear sobre: por mais que ele tivesse a pele naturalmente pálida, ele era marcado pelo sol – e mesmo assim era nítido que algo havia acontecido. O choque inicial passou, mas devo ter permanecido em silêncio por algum tempo.

– Guan? Guan? Tudo bem?

Tentando focar minha visão, respondi lentamente.

– O que foi?

– Você esteve olhando para o nada por um bom tempo agora – ele puxou uma mecha da minha barba e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Em outra ocasião, eu teria evoluído aquele beijo e saciado meu apetite ali mesmo, mas precisava saber a origem daquela marca.

– Escute-me... O que tem feito durante as noites que não pude vê-lo?

– Observado o céu e feito chover mais do que deveria. Não viu a violenta tempestade durante sua batalha?

O examinei pacientemente e constatei que ele não mentia. Insisti.

– Esta marca... Vermelha e inchada, bem na sua jugular...

Ele deu a risada mais gostosa que eu vira em dias e com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, começou:

– Não me diga! Está com ciúmes? É claro que está, olhe esta expressão! – E puxou ar para rir ainda mais.

– Você ainda não me deu uma explicação.

– Nossa... – falou enquanto cortava a risada no meio – Então, senhor Guan Yu. Lembra-se do que fez após me beijar quando retornou da guerra?

– O que quer dizer?

– Essas marcas foram provocadas por você mesmo – ele colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e empurrou meu rosto contra seu peitoral – Você estava tão sedento quando chegou, que elevou seu desejo ao extremo.

Suspirei.

Por mais que estivesse ciente do que sentia verdadeiramente por ele, não conseguia compreender como aquilo teria evoluído ao ponto de agir sem pensar.

– Me desculp-... – Ele me interrompeu como se eu não tivesse começado a falar.

– E foi muito bom. Talvez a melhor coisa que eu já tenha provado – erguendo meu rosto, continuou a falar – obrigado.

Envergonhado demais para prosseguir, continuei em silêncio na esperança dele mudar de assunto, o que não aconteceu. Ele me deu alguns beijos no pescoço e próximo ao meu peitoral – que despiu alguns minutos antes – e relaxou fechando os olhos quando lhe fiz carinho entre o cabelo rebelde – não era só impressão, ele estava mental e fisicamente cansado. Meu querido rebelde, se preocupa tanto...

Passados alguns minutos, vi que ele se preparava para dizer algo que lhe exigiria algum esforço.

– Quando começamos um romance, mesmo?

As palavras dele me impactaram. Hesitante, fingi uma expressão neutra e prossegui com o diálogo.

– Como?

Ele sorriu e me encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Desviei o rosto.

– Esse clima romântico me deixa doente.

Era demais para mim. Não gostava de me sentir incomodado por algo que há pouco julgaria como bobagem, mas… Só eu tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo entre nós? Ou apenas eu considerava nosso vínculo algo especial? Pensando bem, ele parecia inseguro ao dizer tais palavras. Concluí que na verdade queria ver como eu reagiria, mas apenas o fato de serem pronunciadas já me soavam como uma imensa insensibilidade.

Levantei. Palavra nenhuma era necessária para demonstrar como eu estava profundamente ofendido e abatido. Estava irritado demais para aguentar calado porém não aguentaria argumentar, então ergui a cabeça e segui em frente. Andei alguns metros mas oscilei quando ouvi o arrastar de sandálias que logo se transformaram em passos largos. Senti os braços trêmulos envolverem meu corpo cansado e nossos corações baterem em uníssono, seus pés inseguros tentando fixar o corpo ao chão em esforço mais que necessário – conter minha vontade de beijá-lo parecia impossível – enquanto eu apreciava a brisa leve que acariciava meu rosto e me fazia tremer por dentro, como jamais tremi em batalha. Ou será que essa sensação era causada por seu corpo conectado ao meu? Não estava são o suficiente para concluir qualquer pensamento, não ali. Era a primeira vez que ele tomava a iniciativa, queria ouvir cada palavra que ele pudesse me dizer. Queria ter certeza de sua reciprocidade... Ou de sua rejeição.

– Guan... Você tem certeza do que sente? Escute, você pode ter entendido errado. Você sabe que não gosto de tratar desses assuntos tão sérios, por mais que minha personalidade não ajude... eu sei que não gosto de me expressar abertamente, mas você sabe como dizer o que sente. Eu não quero nada...

– Então com que fim você está me abraçando?

– ...O quê?

Seu rosto passeava por minhas costas exalando o aroma corporal, suas mãos indelicadas mas suaves exploravam meus quadris, quando de súbito seu corpo paralisou com minha pergunta. Era o impacto planejado, mas ainda me surpreendi. Antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser formulada, separei por completo seus fortes braços que ainda me acolhiam e o olhei – seus olhos não estavam em cólera, mas sim em agonia. Parecia confuso, esperando algo de mim para retirar um argumento, alguma salvação. Por fim, resolveu agir.

– Eu sempre fiz isso. Que diferença faz agora?

– A diferença é que agora você sabe dos meus sentimentos. Sou visto pela sociedade da mesma forma que você; somos imortais. Eu… Não sou mais um de seus amantes que dispensa ao amanhecer. Seja objetivo, ao menos uma vez.

Suas mãos trêmulas analisaram meu pescoço exposto com facilidade, já que conhecia cada parte de meu corpo – exposto ou não. Não pude conter o sorriso triste que lutava para aparecer, enquanto o sentimento de cansaço mental e culpa recaíam sobre mim. Fixei meu olhar ao chão e esvaziei minha mente, ao ponto de conseguir ouvir pequenas criaturas rastejarem e passearem pela grama extensa. Entrei em transe para reprimir as lágrimas tão evitadas, até que o ruído de uma lâmina afiada cortando o ar me despertou.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e o vi apontar sua katana em direção ao meu peito. Sem entender, me preparei para sacar minha lâmina.

Quando já estava pronto para batalhar, ele deixou seu chapéu fugir ao vento, assim permitindo seu cabelo parecer a melhor das molduras em seu rosto rígido, áspero, mas que me causava tantos arrepios. Muito mais do que eu mesmo desejava.

Susano jogou sua espada entre meus pés, com força suficiente para cravá-la na terra, seu sinal de desistência. Parecia nervoso, notei seus punhos lutando para serem contidos, enquanto a brisa brincava com seu cabelo lhe dando um estranho equilíbrio estético. Como de costume, esperou alguma reação para prosseguir. Fiz o mesmo e o aguardei dar seu primeiro passo, permaneci imóvel.

– Escute. Não passei noites em claro durante aquelas guerras para ser subestimado agora. Não me segurei para dar uma bronca ou executar alguém por você estar presente em vão. Por isso... Eu desisto. Não quero mais isso de intimidade à curto prazo. Não quero esperar o anoitecer para trocarmos carinho e ter a certeza que ao amanhecer estarei amaldiçoando a pontualidade de minha irmã.

– Susano...

– Me deixa concluir, maldito... Eu quero um relacionamento. Fixo, de forma que não precise mais pedir permissão para sentar ao seu lado ou ir até seu acampamento. Se me ama como diz...

Explodi. Não sabia que aquele homem... Digo, aquele deus poderia dizer algo tão sincero, e menos ainda tão recíproco. O abracei tão fortemente que podia sentir seus músculos contorcendo sobre os meus para retribuir o gesto. Ele demorou, mas me apertou tão forte quanto pude aguentar; afrouxou o abraço ao mesmo tempo que suspirou. Com a mão direita, tentou esconder lágrimas e soluços abafados. Levantei seu rosto ao puxar seu queixo levemente para cima, encarei-o, corado de tanto chorar. Abaixou o rosto com força, bravo por ser flagrado em prantos – ao decorrer do abraço em que ele se afogou, se acostumou com a presença de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo durante algo tão simples mas que para ele era incomum: chorar. Não pude evitar, pensei logo em meu amigo de morada distante, o temível Chaac. Apesar de ser imbatível em batalha, sua bênção divina veio ao cair de lágrimas de tristeza. Essas lágrimas o fizeram repensar seu estilo de vida e adotar a simplicidade, se tornou ainda mais respeitado e responsável dentro de seu panteão.

Ao cair da noite, Amaterasu costumeiramente evitava sair de seus aposentos, por isso me espantei ao perceber que uma mulher alta e pálida se aproximava de nós dois com uma expressão que parecia zangada. Até consigo imaginar o que ela presenciara: Susano sentado em meu colo, adormecido e totalmente confortável. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu ombro e seus braços em volta de meu pescoço. Seu chapéu de palha perto de meu capacete ao lado esquerdo e nossas armas ao direito.

Já eu, abraçava sua cintura enquanto fazia o máximo possível para que não acordasse, então deixei minha perna imóvel por horas. Eu não me encontrava acordado quando ela chegou, mas não tardou para que a percebesse. Não conseguiria dormir tão pesadamente, então me contentei em observar o lindo rosto de meu amado em perfeita calma. Não adormeci profundamente, mas tenho certeza que Amaterasu me fez despertar com algum propósito.

Seu olhar não era amigável, suas mãos estavam apoiadas em sua fina cintura e seu cabelo amarrado em um coque desajeitado, sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a do irmão quando alterado. Eles se pareciam tanto, era agradável de se admirar. Envolto em meus pensamentos, sorri sem perceber.

– O que acha tão engraçado, general?

Despertei.

– O fato, é... Bem, a senhora parece bastante exaltada. O que já é engraçado por si só – torci para que funcionasse.

– Acorde meu irmão e traga-o para meu panteão.

– Não precisa dele para trabalho executivo, e nesse horário todos já foram descansar – afastei alguns fios que ousavam esconder o rosto do adormecido –. Não pode resolver isso amanhã?

Ela se aproximou e o puxou pelo braço; ele acordou de súbito e soltou um palavrão. Puxou o braço de volta, me encarou e a ignorou pelo maior tempo possível.

– Como deixou que eu acordasse? Você tinha a grande oportunidade de me manter calmo e a estragou!

– Não tive culpa, na verdade eu também adormeci... Agradavelmente.

– Ah, seu pervertido. O que estava sonhando?

Ignorar a irmã era algo que Susano costumava fazer ao saber que ela seria seu motivo de irritação. Como nada pude fazer, não comentei.

Amaterasu observou nosso diálogo divertido, enquanto encarava o irmão de forma confusa. Ele trocava carinhos, beijos aqui ou ali, ou sorria feito criança, para ela era algo anormal.

– Então... É isso?

Susano finalmente retribuiu o contato visual com Amaterasu, respondeu ríspido e frio.

– Não quero saber o que pensa sobre minha relação com o general Guan Yu, muito menos se aprova. Não voltarei ao panteão esta noite; dormirei com ele.

Cochichei para que ele levantasse, pedido que foi rapidamente atendido. Fiquei de pé, peguei a mão dele e comecei a falar. Nem nas piores batalhas temi tanto alguma reação.

– Amaterasu... Senhora. Seu irmão e eu... Bem...

– É assim que querem viver? Escondendo seus atos até dos parentes? Eu tenho vergonha de você!

– Como ousa...

– Sei que não nos damos bem... Mas ficaria feliz em saber que meu irmão achou alguém.

Desconfortável era exatamente como me sentia ao ouvir aquilo.

Susano parecia tão surpreso, que logo após Amaterasu terminar sua fala, arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés. Ele fixou os olhos ao chão e sorriu, de certo não acreditava nas palavras da irmã. Suas mãos tão inquietas agora pareciam sem vida, seu sorriso desafiador tinha se transformado em meigo, estava trêmulo.

Amaterasu era paciente, apenas observava as estranhas ações do irmão que despertou quando eu lhe chamei da forma mais discreta possível: ele dispensou formalidades e prosseguiu.

– Este, minha irmã, é meu atual companheiro. Guan Yu.

O estresse presenciado anteriormente se tornou em orgulho e afeto. O sorriso materno que ela demonstrou perante nós me confortou com a mesma intensidade que uma mãe emocionada possui ao ver seus filhos crescerem e evoluírem. Contendo a emoção, a deusa solar nos respondeu de forma branda:

– Espero que tenhamos um bom vínculo.

A deusa solar me cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mão. Correspondi com um aceno e olhar de criança a ser perdoada por suas travessuras.

Com a bênção de Amaterasu e os olhares de aprovação vindos de suas aprendizes e damas de companhia que curiosas vieram observar o motivo que fizera sua mestra interromper sua meditação (e alguns gritinhos de incentivo), resolvi levar meu amado até a residência do panteão chinês, que ao contrário do seu, era quase inutilizado – meus companheiros em sua maioria eram orgulhosos suficiente para não ter aprendizes ou mesmo não compartilhar moradia com divindades que já foram mortais.

Alguns detalhes como a bandeira encarnada (com o símbolo de meu panteão), incensos acesos e lençóis bagunçados faziam com que minha residência parecesse mais desorganizada do que realmente era. Passei muitas noites em claro, deixando meus aprendizes ao relento me acompanhando em reflexões exclusivas dos boêmios, ocupando minha mente com exercícios, obrigações do mestre e horário disponível com ele.

– Entre.

Segurou o chapéu enquanto admirava os enfeites e lembranças que colecionava, objetos brilhantes, agradecimentos, bilhetes, e cartas mal organizadas de servas e jovens apaixonadas que nunca tive coragem de jogar ao vento ou que resistiram ao tempo estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Em minha cama, tecidos e roupas de todos os gêneros e tamanhos estavam amontoados enquanto meu travesseiro despertava no assento que parcialmente usava na leitura de acordos e relatos.

A entrada era simples, a cama localizada no canto esquerdo juntamente com o armário de livros, a mesa ao lado direito com objetos mais tecnológicos que preferia evitar, meus óculos e alguns livros para entretenimento. Ao centro alguns quadros e provérbios utilizados em minha rotina diária. O tapete era algo importante, pois era a ele que recorria quando algo dava errado. Escolhi um confortável para meus momentos de meditação, mas impiedoso se feito por muito tempo. Era bordado em vermelho e amarelo. Todos os móveis passavam do castanho ao preto.

Quando finalmente entrou, largou a katana sobre minha mesa com força suficiente para meus pequenos óculos vibrarem. Deixou as sandálias no canto esquerdo e encarou a pilha de roupas em minha cama. Enfiou a mão dentre elas e buscou kimonos e blusas definitivamente femininas, enquanto me olhava com desdém.

– Parece que você não sofria por mim... Ao menos, não sozinho.

Procurei o bilhete das servas responsáveis por lavar as roupas dos aprendizes e o coloquei em frente aos seus olhos.

– Sim, é quase impossível permanecer sozinho quando se tem aprendizes. Principalmente se forem tão jovens quanto os meus.

– Hm. Me convida para sua casa e nem ao menos me oferece uma cama? Assim nunca me terá em casamento, hein?

Depois de colocar o chapéu em cima do armário e bocejar, deitou na cama completamente desajeitado, apoiando as pernas na pilha de roupas e fechou os olhos. Pelos segundos que seguiram, tentei organizar os bilhetes e cartas lidos recentemente quando o ouvi resmungar algo inaudível que o pedi para repetir. Ele simplesmente me ignorou e pediu para a serva entrar.

A moça jovem e corpulenta parecia cansada, trazia uma enorme cesta de palha e decorada com seda que utilizava para transportar as roupas que precisavam ser lavadas ou entregues aos donos. Adentrou rapidamente e recolheu toda a vestimenta estranha que parecia pesar quase nada para aqueles braços fortes. Queria ajudar aquela mulher de qualquer forma, não era seu horário de trabalho e só reparei que estava de camisolas quando ela estava no meio do trajeto da lavanderia.

– Não vai me dizer que esqueceu a ordem daquela serva?

– Como?

– Hm, que seja.

Com desdém, fez gestos para que eu me aproximasse. Neguei com um gesto manual, joguei meu corpo sobre o assento em frente aos papéis do acordo e pus meus óculos. Peguei alguns dos documentos, uma caneta e me forcei a trabalhar.

– Me convidou até sua casa para me deixar sozinho e trabalhar? – notei que a frustração deu lugar ao habitual raivoso tom de voz – Vai trabalhar mesmo comigo aqui?

Levantei a enorme quantidade de acordos que precisavam ser revistos com a mão esquerda e balancei os relatos de servos com a direita. Não queria ter sido tão rude, mas não pude evitar.

– Nem todas as divindades são desocupadas como você, meu bem. Pode dormir sossegado, só vou dar uma olhada aqui.

– Não vim até aqui para adormecer enquanto te vejo trabalhar... – e com um choramingo, disse – Eu vou embora.

Joguei meus óculos sobre os papéis e fui até a cama. Sentei no chão e deitei meu rosto sobre seu peito quase desnudo.

– Não seja assim... Não me faça ficar irritadiço com você. Eu me confessei, você retribuiu. Não consegue ser mais gentil?

– Não se você me tratar feito um de seus aprendizes.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo quando tentei me levantar e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Notei suas mãos mornas e carinhosas que me pediam para ficar, quase uma súplica. Então deitei na cama e o puxei para junto de mim.

Colocou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas e me abraçou com força. Senti seus cílios me fazerem cócegas enquanto ele bocejava. Me beijou por um bom tempo e me encarou, antes de fechar os olhos. Sorri e mordi seu lábio.

– Não acredito que deixei de trabalhar para ver você dormir.

– Calado. Apenas aproveite e durma também.

Lhe dei mais alguns beijos e procurei sussurrar da forma mais gentil possível:

– Eu amo você.

Não posso jurar que ele tenha me ouvido, mas posso jurar que o senti estremecer quando concluí.

Talvez fosse só minha imaginação.


End file.
